El Autentico rey de los Peleadores
by Agente del Yosh
Summary: Ranma Saotome, Kenshin Himura, Ippo Makonoichi, Kenichi Shirahama, Kiichi Miyasawa y Baki Hanma en unico evento que decidira al hombre mas fuerte de todos los tiempos.
1. Chapter 1

_**No olviden leer Shonen Jump Zombies y Ninjas vs Piratas**_

_**1- A la fuerza.  
**_

Todos abrieron sus ojos al mismo tiempo, estaba completamente oscuro, no había nada en la distancia ni en la cercanía, solo oscuridad y frio. Uno de ellos se puso de pie y sujeto su katana sin filo con fuerza, de seguro el que lo secuestro tenía pensado hacerle algo malo, sobre todo después de su mala fama como el destajador más brutal y eficiente de la restauración. La segunda persona se puso de pie y simplemente suspiro, alguien estaba jugándole una mala broma y fuese quien fuese, le daría una paliza una vez que lo tuviera en frente, el Nanda Shinkague no sería burlado de esta forma. La tercera no se puso de pie, se mantuvo en silencio y simplemente rogo porque esto fuera un entrenamiento mas de esos locos de Ryozampaku. El cuarto hombre no se puso de pie, simplemente se dedico a pensar en la situación sin asustarse ni perder la calma. El quinto si se puso de pie y se dedico a buscar un interruptor de luz.

- ¡Lo encontré!

Al regresar la luz, los 5 muchachos se vieron la cara por primera vez. El primero era un hombre de largo cabello largo y una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha en forma de "X", responde al nombre de Kenshi Himura, un asesino muy famoso en el antiguo Japón, olvidado por los libros de historia, pero recordado por los maestros guerreros más grandes. El segundo era un joven de unos 18 años, rubio y de cabello corto casi rapado, muy musculoso y solo traia puestas unas bermudas negras, unos guantes de grapple negros y nada más, su nombre era Kiichi "Kiibo" Miyasawa, el heredero de el estilo asesino Nanda Shin Kague, un estilo oculto para el mundo entero. El tercero era un muchacho que tenia un cabello peinado hacia atrás, una curita en su mejilla izquierda, un traje de combate japonés sin mangas y un pantalón de ejercicios negro, el discípulo numero 1 de Ryozampaku, Kenichi Shirahama. El cuarto era un sujeto de cabello rojo sangre, muy oscuro pero con tonada de rojo su cuerpo estaba lleno de cicatrices, usaba una camisetilla sin mangas blanca y un pantalón de ejercicio largo y negro con zapatilla rojas, de 18 años, Baki Hanma era considerado uno de los hombres mas fuertes del mundo y la historia. El último era un muchacho moreno, de cabello negro y alborotado que usaba vendas en sus manos y unas bermudas blancas junto con zapatos de boxeo, un campeón de peso pluma pero no por ello un debilucho, Ippo Makonouichi.

- ¡¿Quiénes son todos ustedes?- grito Kiichi.  
- Eee… yooo… ¿mucho gusto?- dijo Ippo sonriendo nerviosamente.  
- ¡¿Fuiste tu el cabron que me secuestro?... oooo flaquito, te voy a patear el culo- le amenazo Kiichi tronando sus nudillos.  
- Vamos, tranquilen censé, creo que por la confusión que veo en el rostro de todos, dudo que uno de nosotros haya intentado secuestrar a nadie- dijo Kenshin.  
- ¡Cierra la boca, pelirrojo!- le respondió Kiichi.  
- … (ese tipo da miedo)- pensó Kenichi al ver la exagerada reacción de Kiichi.  
- Mmm… por lo que veo todos aquí…- Baki mira a Kenichi que se arrincona contra una esquina-… bueno, casi todos tiene un interesante olor a sangre, ¿debo suponer que ustedes son peleadores experimentados?

Todos dejaron de discutir y se fijaron en el pelirrojo de cabello corto en el suelo, en efecto todos habían tenido ya sus experiencias cercanas a la muerte en combates brutales que solo podían considerarse inhumanos. Kenshin pensó en Makoto Shishio, Kiichi en Iron Kiba, Ippo considero su combate contra Martínez como algo espeluznante, Kenichi por su parte trato de mas bien olvidar todas la veces que estuvo al borde morir por sus maestros locos, por su parte Baki pensó en ese monstruo al que debe llamar padre y recordó la vez en que casi muere en sus manos.

- Bueno, viendo que todos somos habilidosos en golpear a la gente… ¿Qué tal si nos presentamos?- dijo Ippo.  
- Yo no le diré mi nombre a nadie hasta saber más de ustedes- dijo Kiichi.  
- Estoy de acuerdo con él- dijo Kenichi.  
- Mmm… yo soy Baki Hanma, tengo 18 años y vivo en Tokio, gusto en conocerlos  
- ¿Hanma?... mmm… creo que mi padre me ha hablado de ese apellido, pero no recuerdo cuando- dijo Kiichi.  
- Mi nombre es Kenshin Himura, mucho gusto en conocerlos  
- ¿Himura?... mi padre sabe de ti, hace ya mas de 100 años que tu historia se mantiene desconocida para el mundo en general, pero los grandes maestros parecen saber lo suficiente del legendario Hitten Mitsurugi como para relacionarlo con el igual de legendario Kenshin Himura, tu nombre no es algo de dominio público… pero claro, tu solo debes ser alguien llamado igual, es imposible que alguien viva más de 200 años y que se vea tan joven como tu- dijo Baki.  
- ¿100 años?... ¿de que hablas?  
- Yo soy Ippo Makonouichi  
- ¿Ippo Makonouichi?... ¿el campeón de peso pluma?- pregunto Kenichi.  
- Si, el mismo- dijo Ippo llevándose su mano detrás de su cabeza y rascando su nuca tímidamente.  
- ¡Mi amigo Takeda se la pasa hablando de ti, eres su ídolo!... ¡Por favor, dame un autógrafo para él!  
- Eeee… yoooo  
- ¿Cuál es tu nombre chico de la curita?- dijo Kiichi.  
- ¿eh?...¡AAA!... lo siento, mi nombre es Kenichi Shirahama

Las cuatro paredes en las que estaban encerrados fueron elevadas de un momento a otro y sin esperarse nada, vieron algo increíble.

__

**"¡Damas y Caballeros, sean bienvenidos al torneo de torneos!"**

- ¿torneo de torneos?- dijo Kenshin confundido.

Delante de los 5 había una gran multitud, tan grande que llenaban un estadio gigantesco y todos gritaban porque la batalla diera inicio. Un hombre grande, calvo y gordo estaba sujetado a una silla en medio del aire, la silla era más bien un enorme trono que parecía flotar gracias a unas turbinas y al parecer estaba sobrecargado, ya que su panza se salía de esta, el gordo usaba un traje de Elvis.

_**"¡Que no les digan nada! ¡Prometí el mejor espectáculo con los hombres más fuertes de la historia y aquí están!"  
**_

- ¿más fuertes de la historia?... esto está empezando a sonar extraño- dijo Kenichi.  
- ¡Oye tú, la bola de grasa!

La gente dejo de aplaudir y se dedicaron a reír, Kiichi se había puesto de pie y ahora apuntaba con su dedo al enorme gordo calvo que estaba en la silla, este miro a Kiichi y simplemente le sonrió haciendo una mueca similar a la trompa de un marrano, esto hiso reír un poco al rubio.

- Jejeje… jejexplicate por… jaja… ¡¿Por qué nos has…?... JAJAJAJAJA  
- ¿podría decirnos en donde estamos y porque nos han traído hacia acá?- dijo Baki._  
_

_**"Los participantes desean saber la verdad… y se las diré… me llamo Hamilton y soy el hombre más rico del planeta, están en el año 2160 y quiero que peleen entre ustedes para el disfrute de mi amado publico"**_

- ¡Yo no peleare para entretener a Nadie, menos a una repugnante albóndiga como tu, cerdo asqueroso!- grito Kiichi.  
- Cálmate, nos vas a meter en más problemas- le dijo Kenichi.  
- Señor, no me importa tener que combatir pero no lo hare para el placer de nadie, la violencia no es un juego- dijo Kenshi.

_**"Oooo, pero es que verán, si ustedes no pelean, yo simplemente matare a la persona mas importante de sus vidas "**_

Una extraña pared descendió del techo en las que venían amarradas 5 personas, la primera se trataba del padre de Kiichi, Seiko, un hombre muy grande y musculoso, leyenda en el mundo por ser considerado el sucesor del arte marcial más cercano a Buda, le siguió una mujer de cabello negro y largo, se trataba de Kaoru Kamiya, la mujer que Kenshi ama, la siguiente era una muchacha de cabello rubio, ojos azules y un par de pecho enormes, Furinji Miu, la adolecente más fuerte del mundo e interés amoroso de Kenichi, le siguió una mujer con apariencia fuerte, era la madre de Ippo, la última persona era una muchacha de unos 18 años, de cabello largo y negro, usaba un traje de colegiala, a pesar de su edad se veía más madura, casi una mujer, era Kozue la novia de Baki.

- ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?... ¡Se supone que nadie puede derrotarte, papá!- grito Kiichi.  
- Mas te vale soltar a Kozue o voy a romper cada hueso de tu patetico cuerpo- dijo Baki.  
- ¡Miu, despierta!  
- ¡¿Mamá?****

**_"Descuiden, algunos van a participar en el torneo, pero tengan por seguro que si tan solo uno de ustedes decide salir del torneo, esa persona morirá sin importar donde este_**_"_

Hubo un murmullo entre la gente, ninguno de los espectadores era realmente una persona normal, todos tenían una mirada cruel, como inhumana, parecían más bien demonios que gente. Kenshin miro a ese sujeto gordo, en efecto no mentía, su risa sadista lo delataba y esa mirada repugnante le recordaba muchísimo a la suya cuando vivía como el asesino Battosai.

_**"¡Fuera de mi vista!"  
**_

Un rayo de luz los cubrió a todos y al siguiente instante estaban en otro lugar, una especie de dojo gigantesco con equipo de entrenamiento y un gran jardín cuyo final no podía verse. Kiichi lanzo un golpe a una pared y la derribo, nadie, absolutamente nadie tenía el derecho de burlarse de los Miyasawa de esa forma. Kenichi simplemente cerro su puño, si esto era torneo por el bien de Miu, entonces el aceptaría y pelearía por ella. Ippo miraba el suelo, tronándose sus nudillos, su madre lo necesitaba.

- ¡Si le hace algo mi padre lo matare!- dijo Kiichi.  
- Tranquilo, enfadarse no te llevara a ningún lado, por ahora debemos pensar en una forma de sacarlos de esa posición- dijo Kenshin.  
- Estoy de acuerdo, si de verdad estamos en el futuro, creo que la tecnología que usan será muy difícil de entender y si realmente nos secuestraron, no dudo que nos están observando a todo minuto- dijo Baki.  
- Bien, pero… ¿alguien aquí sabe de que tipo de torneo hablaba el panzón?- dijo Kenichi.  
- ¿Qué no es obvio?... ¡Todos somos grandes luchadores, no hay duda que quieren que peleemos!- dijo Kiichi.

En ese preciso instante Kenichi volvió a su esquina y se dedico a idear una manera de huir de todo ese lugar y rescatar a Miu sin tener que pelear con toda esa gente, Kenshin noto eso y simplemente sonrió un poco, era un muchacho muy extraño de verdad. Baki arqueo una ceja, odiaba pelear para entretener a la gente, es mas odiaba tener que pelear peleas que a él no le interesan, aun que sin lugar a dudas estos que lo acompañaban se veían fuerte. Ippo solo se dedico a parpadear, si esto era un torneo para entretener a la gente de seguro que no sería muy diferente a los torneos de peso ligero que el usaba.

La respuesta cayo cuando una hoja de papel salio de la nada con una extraña lista en ella, se trataba de las reglas del torneo y la formación de 5 equipos:

**"La única regla es no meterse con el público, hagan lo que deseen en el combate, inclusive matar al oponente."**

- ¡¿Lo que sea?- gritaron Kenichi e Ippo mas palidos que la harina.  
- Mmm… ¿dice algo mas?- dijo Baki.  
- Si- respondió Kenshin.  
**  
Equipo 1: Kenshin Himura, Sanosuke Sagara, Hajime Saito, Seijuro Hiko  
Equipo 2: Baki Hanma, Retsu Kaioh, Katsumi Orochi, Yujiro Hanma  
Equipo 3: Kiichi Miyasawa, Seiko Miyasawa, Iron Kiba, Kiryu Miyasawa  
Equipo 4: Ippo Makonoichi, Eiji Date, Mamoru Takamura, Ricardo Martinez  
Equipo 5: Shirahama Kenichi, Appachai Hopachai, Shigure, Akisame Koetsuji**

Cada uno de ellos veía los nombres de personas que les eran familiares, algunos amigos muy grandes y otros grandes enemigos, pero todos en una misma fila, dando a entender que debían cooperar con ellos.

- Esto no me gusta ni un poquito- dijo Baki.  
- ¡Se supone que debo pelear junto con ese desalmado hijo de perra de mi tio!- dijo Kiichi.  
- Créeme, no eres el único que piensa asi- le respondió Baki.  
- Bueno, por ahora sería mejor que nos preguntemos en una forma de escap…

Antes de Kenichi pudiera terminar la oración, el techo del lugar exploto y un monton de astillas y trozos de madera cayeron por doquier, un muchacho de cabello negro, ropas chinas rojas y pantalón bombacho largo azul se detuvo en medio del caos, sujetaba a un anciano calvo del cuello que tenía muchos chichones en su cabeza y le grito:

- ¡Anciano pervertido, esta es la última vez que me pide tal estupidez!  
- ¡Solo póntelas una vez, y ya, no te pido mucho!  
- ¡Cállese!

El muchacho mando a volar al anciano y al hacerlo hiso que todos se le quedaran viendo raro. Para cuando el joven se dio cuenta de las personas que lo rodeaban, simplemente se dedico a mirarlos y al poco tiempo dijo:

- Lamento que hayan tenido que ver eso… me llamo Ranma Saotome y creo que todos estamos aquí por la misma razon


	2. Chapter 2

Lamento tardarme tanto, este fic es un poco dificil por la cantidad de personajes que maneja.

* * *

La vida en ese extraño dojo sin fin era muy parecida a la que tenían antes de este extrañísimo suceso. Baki se dedicaba a mirar el cielo de la noche y a recoger insectos como mantiz religiosas y arañas, Kiichi a veces sentía ganas de romperle la cara a Ranma, se sentía realmente celoso de su gran habilidad para que las mujeres se enamoraran de él, sobre todo la tal Shampo, hablando de Ranma, su vida seguía igual, huyendo de mujeres hermosas y deseando medirse con los que estaban ahí. Kenichi e Ippo entrenaban como si no hubiese mañana y gracias a Dios que no habían visto nada de los miembros de algunos equipos.

- ¡A comer!

Todos dejaron de hacer sus actividades para ir a tomar un delicioso almuerzo preparado por la hermanas Tendo y por las extraordinarias habilidades culinarias de Furinji Miu, en efecto que era un lugar bastante extraño, cómodo por su semejanza a la vida diaria, pero muy incomodo por lo falso que se sentía el lugar, como si hubiese una cámara en el sol y luna falsos, como si cada hoja de pasto fuera un micrófono y las nubes personas camufladas que los vigilaran. La mesa en la que todos debían sentarse eran gigantesca, tan grande que cabían mas de 20 personas en ella. Kiichi se sentó al lado de Baki, Kenichi junto con Ippo y por su parte Ranma prefirió hablar un poco con Kenshin.

- ¿Cómo crees que organicen esto?- dijo Kenichi.  
- Es bastante obvio que es por equipos, es probable que nos hagan pelear entre equipos- dijo Kiichi.  
- ¿crees que sea como en el D of D?- dijo Miu sirviendo un poco de arroz a Kenichi.  
- Lo dudo, he visto los ojos de ese gordo y sé que no tiene intención de hacer peleas de tipo TAG, es más probable que se trate de peleas 1 contra 1, aun que cada uno será de un solo equipo, así fue como lo hicimos en Korakuen, según los bloques- dijo Baki.  
- Mmm… sigue sin gustarme la idea de pelear junto a mi tío o al idiota de Iron Kiba- dijo Kiichi.  
- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, no quiero meterme con mi padre en esto- dijo Baki.  
- Me temo que no tenemos muchas elecciones, sobre todo porque…

Kenichi miro a Miu que traía un plato de comida hacia él, tenía puesto un extraño collar con luces rojas que indicaba escapes a los organizadores del torneo, todos aquellos que habían sido amenazados tenían esos extraños collares, lo más probable es que sus cabezas estallasen si intentasen huir o se negaran a participar en alguno de los combates.  
Una gran puerta se abrió y los maestros de Kenichi entraron en el comedor, la mayoría conversaba entre si sobre los diferentes estilos que habían por ahí, Sakaki Shio se llevaba muy bien con el hombre llamado Orochi Katsumi, sobre todo con este último, los 2 eran grandes karatecas y ambos tenían una personalidad parecida, siendo Sakaki mas vulgar.

- Te lo digo, si hubieras visto como me pelee con el francesito te quedarías boquiabierto  
- PFFF… no has peleado de verdad hasta que hayas encontrado una manera de llegar al Hipersónico de un golpe… como yo, obviamente  
- Prepotente pendejo- dijo Sakaki.

Katsumi era un hombre muy alto, musculoso y con un Gi de Karate, de cabello negro y peinado a un lado, parece ser un ñoño, pero es considerado uno de los hombres más peligrosos del planeta, es el hijo de una leyenda del Karate, Orochi Doppo, el asesino de tigres. Sakaki usa ropa de motociclista y por lo normal evita ponerse muy formal, oculta sus sentimientos y demuestra rudeza un 90% de las veces que se le habla, es un hombre tan peligroso que ni arrojándolo a un acantilado se le mata, con un dan de 100, este hombre es un epitome de su estilo.

- ¡Yo, Katsumi!- dijo Baki.  
- ¡Hey Baki!- respondió Katsumi.  
- ¿le hablas así a tu maestro?- dijo Kenichi.  
- ¿mi maestro?- dijo Baki confundido.  
- Si, digo veo que también tienes maestros

Kenichi apunto con su mirada a un hombre moreno, alto y de cabello largo peinado en una única trenza china que llegaba a su cadera, usaba ropa china tradicional y conversaba amablemente con Akisame Koetsuji y con Eiji Date, estos 2 ultimos eran un maestro de jujitsu de cabello negro alborotado y un mostacho pequeño y limpio, usaba pantalones de combate japoneses y la parte de arriba de un Gi, Date tenía una playera sin mangas azul y unos pantalones de boxeo negros, sonreía al escuchar las palabras de ambos, de cómo Akisame tenía una pésima relación con un boxeador sumamente fuerte y de cómo Retsu trataba de aprender nuevas técnicas observando los movimientos del boxeo.

- ¿hablas de Retsu?  
- ¿Retsu?.. parece que tu maestro es un excelente luchador de Kung Fu, aun que por alguna razón está tratando de alejarse de mi sensei- dijo Kenichi apuntando a Ma Kensei que trataba de meterse en la conversación, pero Retsu lo echaba a un lado, la verdad es que el enanito lo ponía incomodo.  
- Pero es que Retsu no es…  
- … ¡Hey ya trajeron las formaciones!

Todo fue interrumpido cuando Akane Tendo entro en el comedor con una hoja de papel con las siguientes formaciones:  
_**  
Bloque A:**_

_**Eiji Date vs Ranma Saotome  
Ryoga Hibiki vs Mamoru Takamura  
Ippo Makonoichi vs Shampo  
Ricardo Martínez vs Mousse**  
_

El primer bloque mostraba a los boxeadores más fuertes del planeta enfrentándose a los amigos de Ranma Saotome, los peleadores que por alguna razón (en su mayoría por culpa del propio Ranma) terminaron malditos por las aguas de Yusenkio. Ippo trago algo de saliva y busco al tal Shampo, mas no podía encontrarlo, al final, una muchacha de cabello azul y largo, le sonrió y después se dedico a dirigirle miradas seductoras a Ranma mientras la tal Akane se dedicaba a fulminarla con la mirada.

- … (menos mal, me toco con una mujer)- pensó Ippo suspirando aliviado.  
- Es una lástima, esperaba pelear contigo Retsu san- dijo Date.  
- Yo también, campeón- respondió Retsu.  
- Parece que la pelea si se llevaran en equipos- dijo Ranma.  
- Equipos por bloque hasta la eliminación- dijo Baki.  
**_  
Bloque 2:_**

**_Retsu Kaioh vs Iron Kiba  
Katsumi Orochi vs Kiichi Miyasawa  
Hanma Baki vs Kiriu Miyasawa  
Seiko Miyasawa vs Hanma Yujiro_**

Baki cerró sus ojos y agradeció que su padre no estuviera ahí en esos instantes, aun que sabia a la perfección que esa bestia de seguro ya se había dado cuenta de que una presa muy fuerte se había metido en su camino, despues de todo, Yujiro era un animal y un animal que estaba por encima de todos, lideres mundiales, grandes depredadores y arsenal nuclear. Kiichi miro al hombre llamado Katsumi y lo analizo detenidamente, su físico era impresionante y sin lugar a dudas, debía pesar mas o menos lo mismo que él, asi que en ese sentido podria tener algo de ventaja.

Un golpe destrozo la mesa en la que todos comían y un hombre de cabello corto, muy corto, de color negro que usaba solo una gabardina negra y unos pantalones de Gi blancos y sucios, se puso de pie y dijo:

- Que porquería, me toco pelear con un mocoso- dijo Kiriu.  
- Kiriu, siéntate- dijo un hombre igual a él, salvo que usaba un traje entero de color negro.  
- ¿o si no que, Seiko?... ¿Qué me haras?

Los gemelos se miraron a los ojos, desafiándose el uno al otro y emitiendo sonidos guturales similares al que las bestias salvajes emiten al pelear por territorio. Furinji Hayato noto que en efecto era mala idea poner a luchar a un peleador menor de edad contra alguien que de seguro tenia muchísima experiencia, no subestimaba a Baki, pero sin lugar a duda sabia que era imposible alcanzar un nivel decente con solo 18 años, mas antes de que el viejo pudiera ponerse de pie, Baki se aclaro la garganta y dijo:

- ¿Qué sucede?... ¿me tienes miedo?

En ese preciso instante, Kiriu miro enfurecido al joven y tomo los 2 pedazos de la mesa y se los arrojo. Baki sonrió y en segundos ambos pedazos terminaron transformados en hastillas, en un movimiento de brazos que ni siquiera los maestros de Ryozampaku pudieron seguir.

- Descuida, creo que seré mas que un desafío para ti  
- Hmp… ya veo, eso esta muy bien

Tanto Kiriu como Baki sintieron ganas de dejarlo todo atrás y romperse la cara ahí mismo, sus cuerpos emitían tanto calor que el mismo aire parecía crear espejismos a su alrededor. Kiichi trago saliva y sonrio, esto si que se estaba poniendo emocionante.

- Ya basta, pelearan en el ring, no aquí- dijo Eiji Date.  
- Mmm… está bien, si es lo que quieres- respondió Baki.  
- ¿Por qué?... todos sabemos que una pelea puede iniciar en cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar y con cualquier persona, en medio de una comida, en medio del baño, inclusive en medio del sexo… ¿Qué me detiene de empezar una aquí mismo?- dijo Kiriu.  
- Creo… la respuesta es obvia

Kiriu al mirar hacia atrás, encontró a Furinji Hayato mirándolo a los ojos, a Seijuro Hiko con su mano en su katana y a Seiko Miyasawa demasiado cerca de él.

- HMP… ¡como quieran!

La tensión aumentaba entre todos, era evidente que se habían ganado el derecho a estar ahí. Ranma sintió un frio que bajo por toda su espalda, realmente que estaba en ligas mayores aquí, ¿podría mantenerse como el hombre entre hombres?... Kiichi sonrió, esto era realmente genial, pocos le ponían la cara a su tío y el ver a tantos hacerlo, era como un chiste morboso, Kenichi trago saliva, esto estaba realmente mal, por su parte Ippo no sabía como reaccionar a todo esto, el solo era un boxeador, pero jamás retrocedería a nada de lo que le tiraran aun si eso significaba perder la pelea.


End file.
